


the important of thorough skincare

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New York, a new life, and Kurt told her she needed to experience a lot more than just Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the important of thorough skincare

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic that I realized I hadn't moved to AO3.

Rachel gasps when Brody pushes her against the wall of the shower, but can't help returning his grin when he bends his head to kiss her. She kisses him back, her arms circling his neck, and she almost can't believe she's doing this. But it's New York, a new life, and Kurt told her she needed to experience a lot more than just Finn.

Not only is Brody incredibly hot, he's surprisingly kind and supportive, and not afraid to tell her what she _needs_ to hear, not just _what_ she wants to hear. It's so refreshing, and not something she expected, and she likes him so much, so, she supposes, this was sort of inevitable. Especially after two weeks of three a.m. showers, when they both tried, and usually failed, to keep from staring at the other.

Her mouth falls open a little when Brody brings his kisses down her chest, and she gasps when he sucks one nipple between his lips, her head tipping against the shower wall as her fingers thread in his hair.

His kisses drift down her body, over her stomach, pausing here and there to lick the water from her skin, and before she realizes what's happening, he's on his knees, his hands tightly gripping her hips.

Her eyes widen a little as she looks down at him. "What – what are you doing?"

He stares up at her, his thumbs rubbing over her skin. "Has anybody ever gone down on you, Rachel?"

Her eyes widen a little more as she stammers, "N – no," even though her intimate muscles clench at the thought, and she feels herself get even wetter.

"Can I?"

There's the briefest moment of hesitation before she nods, and he smiles as his hands drop to her thighs, spreading her legs apart a little before he leans forward. He opens his mouth over her, tracing his tongue over the sensitive skin between her legs, and she gasps as her back arches slightly. His tongue dips inside of her, and he makes a sound, like she's the best thing he's ever tasted, and –

"Fuck," she gasps when he sucks gently, her hand dropping to tightly grip his hair.

She barely registers what he's doing, exactly, all she knows is that it feels so good, the way he drags his tongue the length of her before pressing it against her clit. She cries out softly, her hips bucking slightly, and she can feel her legs beginning to tremble, her knees threatening to give out. He shifts his body forward, his mouth never leaving her as he lifts one leg over his shoulder; the change in position opens her to him more, and she whimpers when his tongue pushes inside of her.

He laps and sucks at her, making that noise again, making her swear again, her hand still tight in his hair as the other drops to grip his shoulder.

After a moment, he brings his tongue to her clit, flicking it over the sensitive nub as he slides two fingers inside of her, and she squeaks, tightening around his fingers as her back arches.

Between the continued motions of his tongue, the pressure of his mouth, the slow, steady movements of his fingers as he slides them in and out of her, it's not much longer until she comes, a loud cry escaping her throat before she claps her hand over her mouth. His mouth is still on her, his tongue and fingers still moving, drawing out her orgasm, and she closes her eyes, her head against the wall, trying so hard to stay quiet as pleasure continues to pulse through her.

Staying quiet has never been her strong suit.

Several moments pass before her body finally calms, though she's a little shaky on her feet, and Brody stands, sliding his arm around her waist to hold her up as he grins down at her. She can see her arousal on his mouth and hesitates slightly when he bends his head to kiss her, unsure of if she'll like the way she tastes.

Finally, she kisses him tentatively, her tongue rolling over his bottom lip, and finds it a little strange, but not bad, and she deepens the kiss, pressing her body against his. She can feel him hard on her stomach, and she bites her lip when she pulls back, her gaze flicking to meet his.

"Think you can come again?" he murmurs.

She feels a thrill at his question, and her shoulders rise in a small shrug. "I – I don't know, I've never – tried."

"Let's try," he says quietly, his breath warm on her mouth. "Just tell me if it hurts, and we'll stop."

She nods, and he kisses her again as his hands slide down her body to grip her thighs. He lifts her up, pulling her legs around his waist, and her arm slides around his shoulder as he pushes inside of her. He fills her completely, stretching her a little, and she sighs, far from being in pain. She's only ever had sex in one position before, and she wonders if this is part of the reason it feels so good, being with someone new who obviously has so much more experience, in a whole new situation.

Part of it is Brody, though, his firm grip on her thighs, the deliberate movement of his hips as he thrusts slowly in and out of her, building her up all over again.

His lips press against her neck, and she sighs again, her head tipping against his shoulder momentarily. He starts to move faster, and she gasps, gritting her teeth as she straightens, pressing her back to the wall. He presses deeper, and she squeaks, her arm rising over her head. Her fingers brush over the shower head, and she grips it tightly, hoping it's securely attached to the wall, because she needs something to hold on to.

His mouth is on her breast again, and she turns her head towards her arm, her mouth open, mind a flurry of sensation.

It's so good, all of it is so good, and she realizes she must have said so out loud, because she feels his breath on her skin as he laughs quietly. His mouth moves to her neck, his breath coming in short bursts as he jerks his hips harder, pressing deeper. She moans loudly, unexpectedly, and then gasps when he nips at her neck, his voice soft as he tells her to be quiet.

"Try – trying," she says breathlessly. Her orgasm is building again, more intense than the first, and she has no idea how she'll be able to stay quiet this time, because she feels like she's about to explode.

When it hits her, she cries out again, and slumps forward, her arms tight around him as she presses her face against his neck, muffling her voice against his skin. He keeps moving, pressing her harder against the wall, and then comes with a shout that he quickly cuts off as he presses his mouth to her shoulder. His teeth bite down gently, and she cries out softly when it sends a pulse to her still throbbing clit.

They stay close a moment longer, her legs still around his waist, his hands firm on her thighs, and then he carefully lowers her down, holding her as she gets her feet underneath her. She leans against the wall, breathing hard, and he grins a little as he leans on the one opposite from her.

"I think any attempt at keeping anybody from hearing us failed."

She laughs, feeling her cheeks flush as she nods.

A couple of minutes pass as their bodies slowly calm, and then they help each other clean up, rubbing soap over each other's bodies and kissing every time they turn to face each other.

They towel each other off when they step from the shower, and then move to the sinks against the wall. Rachel giggles when Brody lifts her to sit on the edge of the sink, and he grins as he stands between her legs, reaching past her for her moisturizer. She starts to protest, and he raises his eyebrows.

"I know how important thorough skincare is, remember? It is how we met, after all."

She smiles. "Then I guess I get to do you next." He smirks, and she flushes again. "Your skin, I mean."

He grins. "You're cute when you blush. And yes, you can help me next."


End file.
